


Sparkles

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Kisses, Silly, Space Dad, Space Mall, date, human vocab lesson, space mom, sparkly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro wants to get out of the castle for a bit. When Allura agrees to go out with him he decides to get her something sparkly.





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Voltron! So, here is as cute Shallura date! Hope y'all enjoy!!

“The space mall, Shiro?” asked Allura. 

“Well… yeah. You said you liked sparkly things right? Lets get you some,” he said with a warm blush on his cheeks.

“I LOVE sparkly things,” she said with a smile. Wow, this was not what she was expecting when Shiro asked if she wanted to get out of the castle for a while. She had assumed this outing would be more like when she “hung out” (a human phrase Lance taught her) with the paladins but this, getting her sparkly things, felt…romantic. Could he have romantic feelings for her as well?

Shiro tilted his head to the side as he looked at her curiously. “Are you alright, Allura?”

“Yes,” she said quickly and took hold of his human hand in the hopes of seeing his blush return. Shiro’s eyes darted to their hands and back to her eyes. Allura saw his cheeks redden and squeezed his hand just before she pulled him in the direction of a near by jewelry store. Surely, his blushing meant he felt an attraction to her, right?

As they neared the counter a jeweled salesman greeted them excitedly, “Welcome! Can I help you with anything?” 

“I think we’ll just have a look around. We’ll let you know if we’re interested in anything,” Shiro said. 

Now it was Shiro who pulled her by the hand and lead them further into the store. Allura ran her hand over the glass counters and skimmed the jewelry as they walked. Nothing seemed to catch her attention yet because she found herself looking at Shiro’s muscles move as he walked. Soon Shiro stopped and turned to look at the counter. He had a lovely profile, she thought. She noticed that she didn’t even mind that his ears weren’t as pointy as she would normally prefer. The scar across his face drew her attention but she didn’t let herself wonder about the painful injury that caused it. This was supposed to be a happy outing so, instead she looked at his lips. What would be like to kiss him, she wondered.

“Princess?”

Allura jumped and looked up to meet his gaze. He was blushing again. Oh, quiznak, she thought. Did he catch her ogling him? “Yes?”

He used his robotic arm to point at something behind the counter, “I was just wondering what you thought of this?”

She looked to where he was pointing and gasped at how beautiful pendant was. She leaned over the glass to get a closer look. “Shiro… It’s so… sparkly! I can see hints of pinks, purples, and blues shinning at from it,” she turned her head to look at him, “You have wonderful taste in jewelry.”

“It reminds me of the color of your eyes,” he said as he placed his elbows on the glass and leaned closer to her. She met his gaze head on and she definitely noticed when his dropped down to her lips. She licked them and smiled triumphantly when she saw him bite his bottom lip in response. He was definitely attracted to her, she thought.

“That’s incredibly kind of you to say, Shiro. Thank you,” she said and reached for his hand again.

He took her hand and squeezed it before he said, “Would you wear it if I bought it for you?”

“I would treasure any gift that came from you,” she said.

Shiro grinned at her and it warmed her heart. She decided that she would try to make him smiled like this more often. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said and walked back to the front of the shop. 

As she waited she wandered further into the store casually looking at the display cases. She was looking at a pair of blue earrings when she felt something warm at her back. When she looked over her shoulder she saw it was Shiro with the pendant on a long but delicate silver chain.

“May I put it on you, Allura,” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said. She bowed her head and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Shiro placed the necklace over her head and used his robotic hand to carefully push her hair back while his human hand gently pulled the pendant down to rest between her breasts. Allura couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation of his touch. She saw him quickly let the pendant go but she didn’t want him to worry. She lifted her hand to her chest to where the pendant now laid and smiled up at him. 

“Thank you, Shiro. This is perfect,” she said. 

She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shiro smiled, placed his hands on her hips, and leaned his forehead against hers. “You’re welcome, princess,” he whispered

That’s it, Allura thought and pushed up onto her tip toes to place a soft kiss against his lips. She saw Shiro’s eyes widen just before she shut hers. She felt him relax as he held her closer. All too soon they parted and the kiss was over.

“I’d like to kiss you again,” she said. 

Shiro threw his head back with a hearty laugh. His happiness was so contagious, she thought as she giggled. 

“Let’s head back to the castle. Then, we could make-out all we want,” he said.

“Make-out? What does that mean?”

Shiro laughed again as he put his human arm around her shoulders. “I’ll show you when we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think and leave me a comment! <3  
> I just finished the third season and I can't wait for season 4!   
> Who do you all ship? Do you have a fav character? Let's talk Voltron ;)


End file.
